


Missing Her...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Profiler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey is missing Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Her...

Bailey stared at the twinkling lights on his Christmas tree absently the scotch in his glass. His only concession to decorating for the holidays was a small tree strung with multi-colored lights that twinkled.  He wasn't sure if did it for himself or he did it to pacify George and John so they wouldn't harp at him about his lack of holiday spirit.  The thing was -- he found it hard to have holiday spirit.  Not since Sam left the VCTF the last time. The first Christmas after she left had been hard but she'd called and they'd spoke for a long time reminiscing and taking about what they were doing now without giving their location away. The second, she'd sent a packet of photographs, mostly scenery but a few of her and Chloe along with a long letter.  But this year, he hadn't heard from her yet. And he always heard from her by now. It made him wonder if she'd been weaning him from her the last couple of years until she felt like she didn't need to get in touch with him.  She'd be wrong if that were the case. He mentored her. She'd been his co-worker, and his friend. He loved her in so many ways and he missed her plain and simple.


End file.
